1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antennas for PC cards and more specifically, to an antenna configured for controlled deployment from a PC card.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, users reliance on wireless communication continues to steadily increase. This reliance includes the use of wireless communication with mobile devices such as laptop computers and personal data assistants (PDA). These mobile devices have the ability to send and receive data, such as files, facsimiles or the like, using wireless PC cards, such as wireless modems.
The PC cards which send and receive data typically include an internal modem and an antenna which provide communication capability for the PC card. The modem includes the necessary components for allowing data transmission. The antenna facilitates data transmission by the modem to a remote device. During inoperation of the PC card, the antenna remains in an undeployed configuration within the PC card. When a user desires to use the PC card for data transmission, a user deploys the antenna prior to data transmission by the modem and the PC card. Deployment of the antenna improves the data transmission capabilities of the PC card.
A user deploys the antenna by gripping an exposed end of the antenna and pulling the antenna away from both the PC card and the device which uses the PC card. As the user pulls the antenna away from the PC card, the user rotates the antenna into a vertical direction relative to the PC card to enhance data transmission capabilities. The prior art antennas include a hinge which allows rotation of an end of the antenna into a vertical direction. Typically, the exposed end includes a tip having indentations which allow a user the ability to pull on the antenna. However, the configuration of the indentations relative to the hinge of the antenna does not ensure proper deployment of the antenna from the PC card. To further illustrate, a user may rotate the antennae in a direction opposite to a range of motion of the hinge of the antenna which allows rotation. As a result, damage may occur to both the antenna and the PC card. For example, rotating the antenna in a direction opposite to the hinge may bend the antenna, thereby precluding use of the antenna. In addition, improper rotation of the antenna relative to the hinge may cause detachment of the antenna from the PC card, thereby limiting data transmission by the PC card.
Therefore, a need exists for an antenna having a configuration which ensures proper deployment of the antenna during use of a PC card having the antenna. This new antenna should allow proper deployment of the antenna regardless of the way a user grips the antenna during deployment of the antenna.
The present invention fills the aforementioned needs by providing an antenna configured to allow proper deployment from PC card using the antenna. The configuration minimizes the possibility of damage to the antenna due to improper deployment of the antenna for data transmission by the PC card.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an antenna for a PC card is provided. The antenna includes a shaft having a first end and a second end; a hinge and a knub. The hinge is disposed intermediate the first end and the second end at an angle relative to the PC card. The knub, which is disposed at the second end of the shaft, includes a gripping surface, such as a dimple, for gripping by a user. The gripping surface is orientated at the angle relative to the hinge in order to allow proper deployment of the antenna during use of the PC card. The angle of the gripping surface relative to the hinge is such that as a user moves the knub via the gripping surface in a vertical direction with relation to the PC card, the antenna properly deploys.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an antenna assembly for a PC card is disclosed. The assembly includes a housing having a shaft, a hinge and a knub. The shaft within the housing includes a first end and a second end opposite the first end. The hinge, which is disposed intermediate the first end and the second end, is configured for rotating the second end of the antenna relative to the first end. In addition, the configuration of the hinge relative to the PC card allows for proper deployment of the antenna as a user rotates the second end of the antenna during antenna deployment. The assembly also includes a knub disposed about the second end of the antenna. The knub includes a gripping surface which is configured to allow a user to grip the surface during deployment of the antenna. The gripping surface is also disposed relative to the hinge such that as the user deploys the antenna, the antenna deploys in a proper configuration.
As may be appreciated, the present invention discloses a PC card antenna being configured to ensure proper deployment when a user desires to transmit data using the PC card. The configuration of the nub relative to the hinge and the PC card minimizes the possibility of damage to the antenna during deployment of the antenna.